Green Eyes
by Walkure Leuad
Summary: Two lovers set apart, two lovers reunited again.


Title: GREEN EYES

Series/Sequel: no

Pairings: Elrond/Thranduil

Rating: G

Archive: ask first, please.

Warnings: none

Summary: two lovers set apart, two lovers reunited again.

Authors' note: I like Coldplay a lot and couldn't help to think about one certain king when I first heard this song. However, I don't know if this particular Tolkien's character has indeed green eyes, if not, you must forgive me. This is AU. Coldplay Lyrics at the end of the fic, I advise to read the lyrics first and if you can get a hold of the song n question listen to it for the fun of it.

Feedback: good words will be welcome and constructive criticism as well.

Disclaimer: Elrond and Thranduil are not my creation, they are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. I have not and will not receive any money for this story. It is free for all to read.

Thanks to my Beta Tay Mueller.

x o x

The Battle of Dagorlad is over. Arda has survived though the One Ring has not been destroyed. This battle is over and I feel my life is over as well. Many sacrifices have been made, many losses we had, many horrors we have seen. However, in the middle of tragedy we had each other. Our love our only refuge and consolation among the spilled blood, the dust that clung to our skin with its smell of death, the anger and the fear. You were my little piece of heaven amidst the raging hell. With you I had it all, having you, I needed it nothing more. You were my heart and my home. You were my rock upon which I stand.

The battle is over but it took away many things. Gil-galad is no more, swept away in one moment, just as your love for me. The battle is over and it took away your father as well, it took you away from me.

You are leaving. Leaving me.

You blame us for your father's death; you blame us for all the bad that befell you.

And here I am before you, right now I have no pride. I reason, I beg, I plead.

But you do not understand.

Your anger consumes you and I can't deny you. I have to let you go.

I have to let you deny me your radiance. Your tender caress that had only been mine until now. Your hair like rays of Anor herself and the sight of you bathed by her rays. Your eyes, much more beautiful than any jewel.

Your eyes. I would be denied Green Eyes of emerald fire that once looked upon me full of love.

I feel the world crashing upon me. I have no home because you are taking it away from me, along with my heart. So many things can change in an instant. Yesterday, you were mine and I felt light, when we were together all could be possible.

When we were together the world was ours and our burdens were no more.

Now you leave me without a backward glance. You leave me with the burden of my despair.

So hundreds of years have passed. I endured and tried to live a life that was not mine, I did it all for the greater good and I wonder if you did the same. Arda is at peace now; the Great Evil that separated us is destroyed at last. Many things have changed. Still one remains the same.

I still love you. My love for you slowly consumes me still.

And now I cannot stand this life anymore. Not without you.

So I have made a decision.

I travel. I ride night and day and at last, I stand before you. You come rushing to receive me, to hate me, to kill me... I do not know. You come rushing and all I see is this being full of glory. Golden beauty in a fury, Green Eyes full of anger.

Time has come full circle.

I stand before you again, hypnotized by your beauty. I kneel before you once more.

'I only came here to talk.'

And I bow my head and my tears reach the floor at your feet.

'Forget the anger, beloved. Forgive the past and heal our love.'

This is our last chance, my beloved. The one thing I begged for and was denied that fatal day it's mine at last: I am fading. My soul cannot endure any more. I hope you give us this chance. This is all I could think and all I could say was:

'My Green Eyes, you're the only one I ever wanted.'

I just hope my feelings can convey what my words can not.

You take a step closer, your eyes unreadable. And then your anger is gone and your face is the one of my beloved.

You have suffered. You have endured as I have. But just as mine, your light is deserting you. So you see my love, we were not really apart all this time for we both started to fade, doing one thing together at last. Please do not let this happen; do not let this be our last act.

You give another step and kneel in front of me, your Green Eyes giving in at last. My heart skips a beat.

Suddenly my arms are full of you. You cling to me as despairingly as I to you, your silky mane between my fingers again. I breathe in your essence: sweet leaves of your woods.

'I will never let you go again, my Green Eyes.'

'I will not go to Imladris. I have to stay here.' You say.

'Then I will live here. I will stay with you. I would be mad to deny you.' And you hug me close all the more.

Mirkwood will be my home now, for my beloved is here and I cannot live without my Green Eyes.

x o x

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand  
That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I flow  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know  
That green eyes  
You're the one I ever wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Green eyes  
Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

Green eyes by Coldplay


End file.
